gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Wildhawks
a.k.a. The Border-Rangers OVERVIEW The Wildhawks roam the wildlands of Ardadain, helping those lost, and helping to keep dark denizens at bay. The areas they frequent most are the actual borders (hence their name, the Border Rangers), and they help control who enters and leaves Ardadain.. They are not in league with the the soldiery of Ardadain (although they do try to work with them), and often a trusting guard will allow someone to cross the border, only for them to be later shot down by a hidden ranger. The Rangers are famed for thier ability to suddenly 'materialize' out of thin nothingness. They use this skill to their advantage, especially around the forest of Enedhaur, and at the Great Wall, the areas most frequently troubled. Although they are distrustful, and merciless, to strangers, they have a reputation for being the 'peoples' friend.' Many a time has a ranger saved someone lost in the wilds of Calendrudor, or set upon by Orcs. They are loved by their allies and feared by their enemies. Rangers live in havens, secret bases hidden in the wilds of Ardadain. These havens are far apart, and only a few people know of their existence. The king himself is reputed to be ignorant of their locations. All rangers receive a Cloak of Shadows, and a finely made weapons. Those who porve themselves receive the Torc of Guardianship, a silver band engraved with eagles, which all rangers hope to receive. Each haven is lead by one of these 'Silverhawks.' The Rangers consist of mainly Men and Women, with a few Elves and Half-Elves. The Rangers are lead by the half-elf, Demill Tanilion, the Goldenhawk. They protect the King's realm, though they anwer only to themselves. Tanilion sends messages frequently to the king, describing their activities, and notifying him of important news. However, the two have never met. The king is willing to tolerate the Hawks as long as they adhere to Royal Law. HISTORY The Rangers were formed in 1378, by Sir Melleas, an Ironclaw from Kingshead. Sir Melleas was one of the King's main hunters, and he and his host were the first to spot the Orc invasion. Sending one of his messengers to warn the king, Melleas and his men defended the border, taking to the forests and hunting them down a few at a time. Malleas and his men managed to slow the tide of the Orcs, and give the Ardadain time to mobilise their forces. After the war, Sir Melleas married an Elven woman from Edhelnore, named Elmira Goldenhawk. His king Arluin, and many of his friends had died, so he had chosen to forsake his knighthood, and settle down. Realizing the importance of his forest skirmish in the battle, Melleas, with the help of his Elven relatives, began to train men. Eventually these men became the Rangers, or the Wildhawks. When Elmira and Melleas died, the Torc of the Goldenhawk passed to their son, Demill. Their symbol is a silver hawk. SKILLS Region Lore 3 Longbow 7 Tracking 5 Stalk/hide 5 Read Tracks 5 Silent Kill 2 Camouflage 2 Climbing 2 Rigid Leather 7 TA Mountain or Forest 4 Body Development 7 Longsword 7 Ambush 2 Sniping 2 Perception 2 Prepared Shot 2 Ride (Horse) 2 Hobbies 5 +5 SD +10 AG +5 PR Must forsake 3 levels. TALENT POINTS +5 Weapon= 0 Cloak of Shadows (+50 Stalk/Hide)= 0 Silverhawk Rank= 20 Category:Ardadain Category:Rangers Category:Groups